Glee created by YOU!
by Anscombe
Summary: I was so gutted to hear that all the orginal stars are leaving Glee! So I came up with this possibly stupid idea on how we could make up for such losses... OCs NEEDED!
1. My proposal

Hey guys!

Okay first of all this is my first Glee story so don't shoot me if it's not funny enough!

Moving on: Okay, I was gutted the original cast are leaving! So I thought as we're all so sad to see them go so why don't we create like our own season 4.

Like as 8 of the characters are leaving why don't you guys create 8 new gleeks to join New Directions in a fic project I'm writing!

And it doesn't have to just be them either. You can give ideas for 'episodes' in this fic, antagonists, and other glee clubs.

Still interested? Great! Then just take a look below at what you have to do to enter my…competition? Yeah, we could call it that for now if I get more than 7 gleek characters send to me then yeah I'll either pick some at random or post a story asking you guys to vote…whichever is easier.

Anyways- here's what you have to do…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Glee season 4: Sneak Peek**

**Starring: Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester, Emily Browning as Allison Kabe, Oscar Keen as Julian Kabe with Karen Keen as Sharon Kabe and Chad Lowe as Lucien Kabe**

She rigidly stepped into the spot light, breathing in and out deeply as she turned to face the empty audition in her black laced plat formed boots. Her glinting green eyes fixated on her (so far) favourite teacher, gulping as it sunk into her head exactly what she was doing.

She twiddled her fingers which she held in front of her light purple ruffled skirt, vaguely hearing a slight somewhat squeaky sound as she remembered today she was wearing her leather fingerless gloves today.

Finally, she opened her lush rosy lips as if she was about to say something...but then, closed her mouth again.

She couldn't do this.

Quickly she turned around, preparing to exit stage right and _never _entering this room again.

"Alice." Will said more as if it were a statement, watching her as she froze in her tracks like a naughty school boy who just knows he's been busted. He sighed, he just didn't get it. She was extremely talented and clearly beautiful with her straight shoulder-length brown hair, her green glinting eyes, and her lush rosy lips with her same coloured rosy cheeks, her small perfect round ears. Even her nose which would normally be called a bit big was lovely on her. Not to mention she has a good sense of fashion with her black tee shirt with a red devil-star in the middle of it with the rims of the shirt the same red colour, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, a purple ruffled skirt with some black leggings that have pictures of grey bats that didn't really fit but yet did, that somehow somewhat went with her black plat formed laced boots and finally a black hair band with a silk bow on it decorated with sliver sequences. All in all: Will couldn't help but feel that Kurt and Mercedes would be proud of her style.

Yet, somehow, beyond Will's comprehension: Allison Kabe was one of the most timid people he had ever met.

I turned back to Will. I couldn't help but think that if I didn't sing by my own choice then Mr. Schuester was going to _make _me...life's funny like that, I guess. I had always loved music, and art. Obviously art, I mean, that's how I got though the day as a kid...

"GOD DAMN IT LUICEN!" cried out the shriek of my mother- Sharon Kabe's voice.

Those were the only words I ever made out during my parents roars at each other. I say parents. What I really mean is my mother roar at my father as he cowards away.

But that wasn't important. No, there wasn't time for that. I had decided long ago the only thing that mattered was the masterpiece I was about to create.

And they were defiantly masterpieces. My art teacher Miss. Carmen told me so. When she first found out about my artistic talent she recommended me to an art college despite the fact I was only seven!

"You're going to go far, kiddo. You're going to go far." She would always say to me every single time she saw one of my drawings the first time she would always say that as she ruffled my hair. That always brought a smile to my face

She was always a mother to me and I depended on her quite a bit. She was good for me as I learnt at the age of four my parents didn't have time for me.

In fact, if it weren't for Julian I wouldn't have even noticed when my mother left us.

Ah yes, Julian. I loved him like a mother from the moment I met him. Most kids are usually jealous but Julian stopped the fighting. He made things quiet and...and he made my parents take notice of my work...however, that only lasted a short while.

So yeah, I was thankful for him but I soon went back to my normal routine after the small happy phase was over.

When my mother left us, she left Julian too- who was in fact still a baby. This meant I had to stop my drawing completely as my father- Lucien Kabe was useless.

You'd think I'd hate him and be irritated by this, no? Well, it was because of him I started to sing…

"Shh…shhh" my nine year-old self went as I bounced the baby crying over my shoulder (and into my ear) up and down.

And…it didn't work.

Actually, _nothing _worked. Bouncing, Rocking, patting, giving him a bath, putting a pacifier in his mouth, gave him a bottle...even changing his diaper.

Finally, I was at my wit's end. As I just sat with that damn crying machine in that bright blue painted room, I looked around. Noticing everything in there: the white wooden baby crib (which I could rock) that was directly opposite of the door, the light brown rocking horse in the corner of the room (which I guessed was there for when he was older), a white painted fireplace with family photos and birthday cards which was to the right of the door, the white toy box on the dark-ish blue carpet and...

...and the house-shaped music box on top of the wardrobe that was left to the door.

I smiled, as I wasn't very tall I couldn't reach the music box itself but it didn't mean I couldn't sing.

Well, actually, I didn't know if I could sing. I never tried it before- it's what you get when you live in your own little world I guess.

So I sung the first thing that came to mind:

"_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep."_

Yeah...think back on it, I don't think that was the best song to sing to a baby...I know for a fact if my father wasn't so busy drinking his sorrows away he would have been seriously worried about me.

But regardless, singing that gently over and over again seemed to charm the little bugger into sleep. And that wasn't the only thing that worked...

No, I began singing all kind of things to that baby. Placebo, Fergie's London Bridge, Katy Perry, stabilo, three days grace and even Linkin Park...yeah, I didn't do that last one for long as when I tried it only made Julian cry louder.

You could say that Julian was my judge. Actually, he was the best judge I could ever have considering he's extremely truthful. Pretty soon, I knew what songs I could sing and what ones I couldn't. I found that enjoyed singing male songs mostly although I could sing female ones pretty well too. I also found that rap and scream was a big no no for me...

Singing became basically my life until Julian turned three. By then, my father was finally beginning to turn himself around which meant I only had to look after Julian half of the time. Giving me a chance to finally get my artistic skills back into shape...

...although, I found that when I drew, I could _only_ draw when I was listening to music.

Things pretty much stayed like this for the two years. Well at least, from my point of view. As I was about to find out my father had actually been climbing the university ladder so to speak. He had been becoming more and more successful by the month. In fact he even published his own book "Historical Me". Maybe it was this that caught the eyes of the Americans...

...as I found we were moving from the small town of Christen Dale in England to Lima, Ohio.

Yes, I was most defiantly annoyed by this and did not want to move.

"Father I am most defiantly annoyed by this and I do not what to move" my soon-to-be 15 year old self declared in our living room.

"Honey, this'll be good for us. Maybe you'll make some friends for once." My father replied calmly.

"I do have a friend!" I quickly snapped.

"Friends your own age, not your art teacher, sweetie-pie." He sighed. I didn't understand why, I mean, I've never had friends before so why should it bother him now?

"Look, high school will be fun. Trust me." He said smiling. Putting his hand on my shoulder and pulling me in for a hug.

Yeah…'good' for me…because being slushied by a guy in a red football jacket is always a good sign.

So here I am: standing on a stage in my new school: McKinley High, looking at the teacher who has been pestering me all week and giving in to his request.

"Erm…I'm Alice Kabe and today I'll be singing Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People." She declared softly.

"Alice, you know you don't have to do this. I already know how well you can sing." Will said with a small smile.

Alice just smiled a little too and appeared to look over at the back of the audience seats "Oh believe me, I do."

Will frowned at this, not sure what she meant but he was pretty sure he'd find out soon enough.

He watched Alice as she put a black old-fashioned stereo onto the piano and turn it onto track 13.

Alice took one final deep breath as the 38 seconded intro played, opening her mouth….

…she began to sing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so basically your writing an OS about how your character joins the New Directions (or how your character meets the New Directions/McKinley High if your character isn't a Gleek) and their past like they did with Rachel and Finn in the pilot. So yeah, this fic has to include the following information:

Name

Age

Date of Birth

Sexuality

Religion

profession

History

Appearance (aka: the clothes they wear)

Kind of songs they like to sing.

Hobbies

Quotes (aka: things they'd say so I know how to write their speech. Give me 5-`10 quotes please.)

Favourite things

Least favourite things

Pet peeves

Turn on/offs

The actor/actress you'd have to play them.

Now as you'll notice I did **not **include all this in my story. This is because it would have taken too much time. For this reason after you've done your story (which I'd say the max of 2,000 words but I won't kill you if you end up writing something like 5,000.) have this:

Notes: Female lead, straight, hates people who talk too much….etc…etc…

Yes, the character that I did just write will be in the story and the female lead singer (basically taking Rachel's place) and yes all those characters who aren't graduating e.g. Puck, Quinn will be in the story as New Directions.

So if you like this idea leave me a review saying you want it to happen and telling me that you have a character/episode idea (if you have one) and send me a message (or several depending on length) with the story of your character. You can write it up as a fic and send me a message telling me about the fic but I'd rather you sent it to me so then you wouldn't be giving anything away if I pick your character.

I'll try and include everyone! I hope you guys like this idea!

Note: Karen and Oscar Keen are actually people I know irl. I ask that you guys DON'T do that as I only did it because I didn't know any baby actors and I didn't have time to cast Sharon.

**Important: I DO NOT****want you guys to do it like a form like some of the reviews I've got. I'd like you to write it as a story like I just did with Alice and just write out the information you couldn't include if you couldn't do it all. Does this make sense to you all? **(Sorry I'm bad at explaining :S)


	2. New Beginnings part 1

Hey guys! Finally done it! Sorry, the ending is kinda rushed and it would have been longer but hey, I just recently got some more time!

Huge thanks to **Young and Careless for the image! I finally have a book cover :D **and also huge thanks to **PerfectlyODD for you writing that Shirka bit. It saved time immensely!**

I'll be updating every two weeks on the weekend (sorry but that's the only time I have right now for the fic D:)

Enjoy! Sorry about the quick ending!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will Schuester sighed, this couldn't be good. This _wasn't _good. Principal Figgins wanted to see him in his office and…_Sue _was there.

So yes, it _defiantly _wasn't good.

To think, it was only the first day of the new semester. And Sue's problems with New Directions have already started again. Will didn't understand it at all; he really couldn't see why they couldn't just all get along. Well, Sue did get on with him…_sometimes_. Just clearly not enough to leave his club alone it seems.

He took a deep breath in and opened the door.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to see you William but I can honestly say it isn't." 'greeted' Sue in a way that made her seem actually _worst _than usual. (Will didn't think that was even possible.)

"Welcome back Will, please sit take a seat." Said Principal Figgins politely, ignoring Sue's comment.

He did as the principal suggested and sat down "What is this all about?" he asked uneasily.

"Well, Will, as you know eight of your New Directions gradated last year…" trailed of Principal Figgins.

"Yes, that's right." Will replied simply.

"Well I'm afraid to inform you that unless you get your numbers back up to the required amount by the end of the week…" trailed off Principal Figgins, looking over to Sue who looked back with…well, let's just say _if looks could kill…_

"Yes?" asked Will with dread clearly in his voice, he knew exactly what the man was going to say.

"…Then I will have no choice but to disband New Directions:"

Sometimes, Will hated being right.

** Glee created by YOU! **

**Episode 1: New Beginnings**

**Created by:**** Anscombe ****Written by:**** Anscombe, Thorne Lockehart, PerfectlyODD, Young and Carless, Missfervent and B Cruce**

**Starring:**** Emily Browning as Alice Kabe, Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester, ****Harry Styles as Daniel Adams,**** Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson, Jenna Usknowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang, Avirl Lavigne as Calypso Fanary, Lucy Hale as Jewel Avers, Dianna Argon as Quinn Fabary,** **Chace Crawford as Cory Daniel Storm**,** Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester, Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans, Demi Lovato as Charlotte 'Chuck' Storm, Elizabeth Gillies as Hope Cooper, Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel, and (young) Billy Unger as ****James "Jimmy" Wade Claypool**

**Also Starring:** **Erin Heatherton as June Grace Claypool, ****Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta, Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart, ****Damian**** McGinty as Rory Flanagan**** and Ashley Benson as Sheila Sylvester.**

**Guest Starring: ****Chad Lowe as Lucien Kabe**

Tina sighed as she sat in the music room, staring at nothing. She missed him. She really _really _missed him.

Ever since Mike Chang, her boyfriend- the love of her life, went to 's Dancers College she hadn't seen him since. Sure, she had had letters and non-stop texts from him but it….

…it just wasn't the same.

"Everything alright?"asked the friendly familiar male voice that is Blaine Anderson.

Very quickly she was snapped out of her small daze, she was surprised that Blaine was asking her this…well, not really. Blaine has always known to be kind and caring (like his boyfriend) so she guessed it wasn't that surprising…

"Yeah…" she replied in a voice even more quite and soft than normally. (to her surprise)

"Are you sure?" he questioned, clearly not buying that answer at all.

Tina was about to reply, about to come up with some sort of obscure lie, when Mr. Schuester fortunately entered room.

Fortunately because this attracted Blaine's attention (even though the rest of the room kept talking) as Mr. Schue wrote something on the white board…it…it was…

_**Recruitment**_

Tina had to stop herself from groaning. She wasn't stupid; she knew _exactly _what is meant.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue said clapping his hands together as the room went silence "Welcome to another year of McKinley high and New Directions!"

He paused again as Will watched the boys all shouting out and clapping in celebration...all expect Blaine, Artie and the now only girl Tina. The reason (Will guessed) was probably because they had all read what Will had put on the board.

"Well, as you know, we've unfortunately lost some of members as they've graduated; this means we need to recruit new members due to being a little short..."

Suddenly, Will could hear the expected noise- the groans and moans of the New Directions as they just knew this meant that Will had another 'bad embarrassing plan' (which he didn't understand why the kids thought that when personally he thought they didn't go too badly)

"Please, we better not repeat the purple piano project, Mr. Schue." Said more than asked Sugar as Artie and Tina nodded in agreement. (and the others looked a little confused, as they weren't there at the time)

"I thought you might say that...so instead this year I decided that someone else would plan this year's recruitment scheme." He grinned.

With the looks of confusion from the kids that followed afterwards was the que. The que of a long-legged, small, skinny, short blonde haired girl entered the room. A girl they all knew very well.

A girl called Quinn Fabary.

Quickly the New Directions gave excited cheers and looks of surprise as a few asked things like "What are you doing here?" and "wow it's great to see you!"

Quinn waved and smiled at all her friends and suddenly the reason she was still here didn't seem so bad. However, it still pained her to talk about it, so she looked at Mr. Schue…

Mr. Schue taking the hint then went on to say "Due to Quinn's car accident, there some…complications…and that meant she couldn't travel to Yale so she'll be with us for another year."

Suddenly there was silence. They all knew how excited Quinn was to leave, so there was really nothing anyone could say,

"Anyways…" Quinn trailed off to break the silence "Let's get this show on the road."

With no one making any complains/butting in, she continued.

"Now, as some of you know, whenever we try recruitment we usually get egg on our faces…literally." Quinn continued.

Tina and Artie just nodded.

"Also, you would have noticed that whenever McKinley 'likes' us, it's usually because we've done a 'sexy' routine…" Quinn then said as she looked at the barely wavering reactions of the crowd.

When she saw no one was going to say anything, she decided _now _was the right time "So..." she trailed off as she rubbed out what Mr. Schue had put and instead put...

_**Shirka.**_

Suddenly there were sounds of squeals, claps and guys going 'yes!'

"Wait, no no no! We are _not _having a repeat of Britney thank you." Mr. Schue said as he realised what was going to happened.

"No uh Mr. Schue, we don't have a lot of time and, as you know, that is the quickest way to get noticed" Quinn quickly replied.

"But-"He was cut off.

"Sir, remember if we don't do this then New Direction will get disbanded!"Tina pointed out.

Will thought about this for a moment...he didn't like to say this but he was choosing between his pride and New Directions...New Directions came first every time.

"...Fine." he sighed, knowing that Sue will be all over him for this.

"Great!" Quinn smiled and turned to the others "The song we're singing is **Hips don't lie by Shirka, **now I'm afraid we don't have costumes for this so we'll have to go with what we've got"

_Well, this'll be interesting _was all Tina could think to herself

Everyone stood at different corners of the Lunch room, Sam preparing for Quinn's cue...all of them just thinking something along the lines of _Here goes nothing..._

_'Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fightin'  
_  
Artie rolled effortlessly into the centre of lunchroom, starting off the song with the others following him. All eyes were on him, curiosity in all eyes. Sam took over, rolling his hips in a provocative manner.

_'I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa, su casa'._

The Spanish words rolled off his tongue and girls swooned. Sam was twisting and twirling around Quinn, both trying to avoid look awkward and tried to appear more attracted to each other. She grinned coyly and placed her hand on his shoulder, dancing around him and singing.

_'Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body'  
_  
All of them sung the chorus (other than Sugar, who mimed). They danced with each other and it was clear by the heated atmosphere of the lunchroom that people were enjoying it. Boys were whooping and girls were blushing and flailing.  
_  
'And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection'  
_  
Blaine started singing and the others faded out, letting him take over. He pulled Sugar against him and started dancing with her. Their bodies moved in almost perfect sync to the music and the audience had either forgotten Blaine was gay or were just ignoring the fact, because they were clapping and screaming like crazy.

_'Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing  
And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it'  
_  
The boys started singing with Blaine, pairing up with the girls and spinning them. The girls were doing a great job of acting flirty while the boys grinded against them. It was a good job that all of the pair's feelings for each other were platonic; otherwise they could have a problem.

_'I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa, su casa'  
_  
Tina slid to the front, singing over everyone. She went up to a poor random nerd and sung in his face, dancing around him.

_'Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body'  
_  
By the time they started singing the chorus for the second time, they had started a riot. Screeching filled the lunchroom and everyone-even the socially awkward- were dancing and jumping about. Teachers watched helplessly, unable to calm the hormonal teenagers.  
_  
'And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto'  
_

Chuck had spotted the glee club signup sheet on the bulletin board on her way to Science and couldn't resist giving it a second look, especially after that performance by that Blaine guy. Her twin brother, Cory had suggested that she had signed up for New Directions as a way to forget the past. The name for the club was apt for her situation; she needed a new start. Her life needed a new direction.

My family had moved to my mother's Chloe's hometown of Lima, Ohio after 'daddy dearest' had cheated on her with a much younger woman. Now it was just me, Chloe, Cory, and Benji. Derek and Tyler (my other brothers) had stayed behind in New Orleans, due to their attending college. When the infidelity had come to light, I couldn't stomach the bastard's presence and I did everything I could to change whatever damn traits he had given me.

Her hair was naturally a dark brown, and it was now a bright garnet red by accident. She had been going for a strawberry blonde or something subtle. Chuck refused to return to New Orleans for alligator season in the summer, which was her favourite past time. The only thing she couldn't change about herself was her love of music and dance, thankfully something she had inherited from her mother.

Auditions for New Directions was during free period and Chuck hadn't been able to resist scrawling her name on the signup sheet.

"Uh, are you...Chuck Storm?" a man asked from his seat at the director's table.

"My real name's Charlotte, but I go by Chuck," Chuck explained into the microphone. Her heartbeat roared in her ears, the internal sound nearly deafening. Her black Converses scuffed on the worn hardwood of the stage, the spotlight thankfully shrouding the director's face. She knew him by Mr. Schuester.

"What song are you going to use to audition?" he asked.

"I'm gonna sing Aqua's 'Turn Back Time'," she responded. When the nineteen second instrumental drifted to the speakers, Chuck almost lost her nerve. Her blood pumped harder and she took several deep breaths to regain her nerve.

And then she sang.

"_Give me time to reason,  
Give me time to think it through  
Passing through the season,  
Where I cheated you_

I will always have a cross to wear,  
But the bolt reminds me I was there

Her grip on the stand loosen a bit as she felt herself begin to feel confidence

_So give me strength,  
To face this test tonight_

Chuck began to smile now, she knew the next bit and it was second nature to her. It was the part of the song she had remembered since she heard the song

_If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time  
I would stay for the night. For the night..._

She began to twirl around near the mic as the small interval played, as she began to use that adrenaline that had been building up inside her

_Claim your right to science  
Claim your right to see the truth  
Though my pangs of conscience,  
Will drill a hole in you  
_

She winked as she pointed straight at Mr. Schue, realizing she had started doing the actions of the lyrics, the one she came up with when singing it in front of her mirror

_I seen it coming like a thief in the night,  
I seen it coming from the flash of your light  
_

_So give me strength,  
To face this test tonight_

She couldn't help but frown at little at those last two lines, they just seemed…ironic. Yeah, ironic as currently that was life seemed to be doing, testing her.

If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time..  
I would stayyyy…

The bolt reminds me I was there  
The bolt reminds me I was there

As she song that bit she removed the mic now as she seemed to strut/dance right to left on the stage and then back to the stand for the next chorus

_If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time  
I would stay for the night_

Quickly she breathed in and out, knowing she was getting to the somewhat complex bit of the song…

If only I could turn back time  
If only I had said what I still hide  
If only I could turn back time  
I would stay for the night

_If only I could (If only I could)_

She smiled gently again, so far so good

_If only I could (If only I could)_

Suddenly, she felt daring enough to move away, she didn't know what she was doing but she suddenly she felt the urge to dance…

_If only I could turn back time  
I would stay for the night  
_

_If only I could (If only I could)_

_If only I could (If only I could)_

_If only I could turn back time  
I would stay for the night  
_

_If only I could"_

Chuck suddenly felt a wave of courage and actually sang the last line more loudly instead of completely fading out, which to her surprise, worked! She knew then she had nailed it on the head.

And she was right.

Mr. Schue sat there for a moment, she was amazing! He couldn't believe that maybe, just maybe this year they were going to get some talent quickly and they won't have to fight to stay afloat at all!

"Well, Chuck, I'll be seeing you at rehearsals." He said as he just couldn't wait to tell the others Quinn's plan seems to be working…

Alice bit her lip as she hit the floor. That hurt, badly. Still, she didn't say anything about it...as people just seem to naturally hate her. So, she may as well wait until it was over.

"What's the matter, not going to get up little gothic girl?" sneered one of the three female bullies.

"Awww, is she going to cry now?" anther said.

Alice didn't do anything.

"Gonna answer her, punk?" asked the first one who was clearly the leader as she grabbed the collar of Alice's black tee shirt.

"Wow...picking on freshmen, that's yet another low for this school." clapped a feisty voice behind them.

The trio then turned around, they were a redhead, a blonde and brunette- the blonde being the leader.

They looked up and down the girl who had just stepped in, how are she! No one dares intrude on their prey! The girl in question was a brunette girl wearing a leather jacket and dark make-up. They didn't know who she was but she was clearly some sort of estate riff-raff to be wearing _that_.

Alice was genuinely confused...no one her age had ever done that...well not for free. She gulped, what could this so called saviour want with her?

"What do you want, little miss. Punk?" she questioned, getting right in her face.

"To destroy all bitchy cheerleaders, to have bullying stopped and to see you on the floor with my foot on your head." The girl told the cheerleader truthfully.

Alice...was gobsmacked, was this girl really trying to help her? Could it be she didn't just like bullying?

"Oh yeah? There's three of us and one of you." The blonde cheerleader shot back.

"Yeah...and there's also a teacher coming around that corner. I suggest you, uh, run." She smirked.

With that, the girls looked at each other and left. The brunette girl (who was wearing clothes Alice liked was now turning her attention towards Alice.

Smiling, she put her hand out "I'm Hope"

"A-Alice" she stuttered taking the hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Yeah...I'll probably re-write that once I get my time off! Sorry, I would have edited that more but I just wanted that up now.

Review? :S


End file.
